carta a un amigo
by Zedriagciar
Summary: Unacarta llega a sus manos llena de dolorosos recuerdos


Bueno pues este es otro oneshot con la canción de carta a un amigo de don Omar

----------------------------------------Carta a un amigo-------------------------------------------

abrí lentamente aquel sobre blanco que llego a mi puerta esta mañana a eso de las 9 y solo hasta 8 horas después me veo con el valor suficiente para leer aquella carta con el remitente de aquel que considere un gran amigo y esperaba que el me considerara de igual manera

Se podía observar si se colocaba aquella carta aun con el sobre colocado el gran esfuerzo que puso al escribir aquel trozo de papel

Una vez hube sacado cuidadosamente aquella hoja de entre aquel grueso sobre desdoble de una manera que desesperaría a cualquiera comencé a leer la carta y me sorprendí de lo que decía

_Querido amigo:_

_Espero todo este bien, _

_Porque no es fácil hacer, _

_Lo que voy a hacer..._

_Quizás te falto el respeto, _

_Aunque esa no es la intención, _

_Se que ha pasado algún tiempo, _

_Y entiendo tu posición..._

_Sabes que la hice sufrir_

_Y la hice sentir_

_Que no valía para mí_

_Pero me arrepentí_

_Sabes que la hice llorar_

_Aunque la llegue a amar_

_Y aunque se que la perdí_

_Aun te tengo a ti..._

_Pues quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer_

_no se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_se que falle, pero nunca pensé... _

_que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_continúo estas letras _

_sin nunca olvidar_

_que tú creciste conmigo_

_y que la vas a cuidar..._

_tú nunca le faltaste _

_a nuestra amistad_

_quizás lo que antes tuve _

_no lo supe cuidar!_

_y hoy quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer_

_no se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_se que falle, pero nunca pensé... _

_que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_no se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_se que falle, pero nunca pensé... _

_que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_(cuida mi mujer y yo... yo te pido)_

_(cuida mi mujer y yo... yo te pido)_

_(Cuida mi mujer y yo... yo te pido)_

_No..Nooooo!, que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_Se que falle, pero nunca pensé _

_Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_Tú que la puedes ver_

_Sin ofender_

_Cuéntale que entendí _

_Que el destino es así_

_Y hoy quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer_

_No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_Se que falle, pero nunca pensé..._

_No, no, no, noooooo.._

_Cuidas mi mujer, yo no se porque, porque, _

_Mi amigo cuida mi mujer_

_No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer_

_Se que falle, pero nunca pensé _

_Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer_

_Cuidaras mi mujer_

_Noooooooo_

_Tu mi amigo_

A la hoja cayeron varias gotas de agua, sin siquiera proponérmelo había comenzado a llorar, gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos que rápidamente limpie,

Gire mi rostro a la repisa en la que se encontraban varios retratos importantes, camine unos cuantos pasos y quede frente a ella; estire mi brazo y tome una de las fotos que se encontraban hasta el fondo en ella se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un hermoso lago lleno de hermosas flores y pájaros volando

En aquella foto se encontraban 2 jovencitos y una hermosa jovencita, el trío no pasaba de los 10 años pero se podía apreciar que apenas a esa corta edad eran inseparables, se abrazaban y sonreían ala cámara con una alegría real no ficticia como las que generalmente se dan cuando alguien te va a tomar una foto los, 3 mosqueteros dirían la mayoría de la gente pues iban a todos lados juntos……

Una mano se poso en mi hombre y al girarme

-Te pasa algo Edward..as estado llorando?

-Tranquila Bella todo esta bien lista? es hora de irnos

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta no sin antes dejar en la repisa aquella fotografía en la cual al pie de tal se podían leer los nombres de aquellos tres jóvenes

Edward, Bella y Jacob

_-----------------------------------------------Una carta a un amigo----------------------------------------_

_Y que tal?? Les gusto??no es que sea anti-jacob pero mipareja favorita siempre sera Edward y Bella_

_Que cren? Merezco un review o un tomatazo? Lo dejo a su decisión_


End file.
